Skywraths and Gorgon
by Mistermind05
Summary: Dragonus the Archmagus of Screauk's Throne, finds himself captured and tries to explain his point of view to his capturers, one of whom is an old friend. (A lot of headcanons in this one, so slight AU)


_Disclaimer: Dota 2 is a copyrighted trademark of Valve Corporation. Any characters or places mentioned are characters and places from this work, therefore, they are Valve's owned property. This scene wasn't written under Valve's guidance or direct demand. The author of this little scene only intends to write a fanfiction. This piece will not be used in monetary or commercial trading under any circumstances, unless Valve themselves give the permission. _

Everyone asks the same question when they became conscious. Dragonus was asking the exact question. Did I go to hell? But, the fact that he opened his eyes to total darkness threw away that possibility. Then, the possibility that he might have became blind came to his mind, so he tried to move his hand. If he tried to illuminate around him, he would prove or disprove that possibility by trying to see the light. The problem was, he couldn't move his hand. Furthermore, the more he tried to move his hand, the more tight the force that seemed to bind his hands became. Even though he turned his head around, he couldn't see anything because there was no light in... Whatever he was held in. The same bind was felt in his wings, too. And this bind felt very familiar, too. He used to study these spells with Shendel...

"I know what you are thinking."

Dragonus turned his head to the way familiar sound came from. Someone entered to his vicinity. A familiar person who held a lantern... Even though she got wrapped in purple.

"No, it is not a Jouyra binding spell. It is just a enchanted rope. This was always your problem. You could never get your head up from the magical studies."

"Shen..."

"I know you are too talkative, but just answer the questions I asked. I haven't had a good day. The only good news I got is the fact that we got you binded. Archmagus of the Crown, would be the certain person who would tell me the whereabouts of my sister, huh?"

"I was only told to make a research on the field. I don't know where Queen Shyderal went. Only thing that was told to me, was that plan involved the Throne, so I had to get the tiniest detail about this place."

"Don't lie to me..."

"I am not. Why would I? I never stopped loving you. Every night I think of the ways I could reinstate you to the throne. I look for the ways I could get you back to the city of Yuyart."

"These nice words won't get you out of those ropes."

"I only want you to know the truth. I can't always meet you again. And when I do, you tell me a lot of things because you don't know my feelings. The storm I have inside every night is killing me."

Shendelzare sighs. "Again, you are so talkative. Fine, you asked for this. Medusa?"

From the door, a half-human, half-snake woman with hair made of snakes, entered... "Not talking?"

"He still says the same old lies..."

Dragonus tries to get back into the conversation. "But I'm not ly..."

"Shut up."

Medusa puts her hand to her chin for a second. "Hm... Is his name Dragonus?"

"Yes."

Medusa turns to Dragonus and puts her hand to his chin. "Dragonus, do you know who I am?"

Dragonus answered. "No."

"I am not someone important. I used to live as a princess in Gorgon kingdom. But we got invaded and I lost my family. They were taken as hostages because they were immortal. And I was simply thrown away because I wasn't. So, I asked for power from my mother, goddess. And She gave it to me. The power to turn somebody into stone. Would you like that, Dragonus?"

"No... Then I would never be able to bring back Shendelare to the throne. That would be the proof I lived my life for nothing."

"Good. Then tell us what Skywrath queen is doing."

"Like I said, I don't know, I was only asked to go to a place. I was going to be instructed on my remaining mission there."

"Where is that?"

"I don't know, a village. It was supposed to be at lower skirts of the mountain."

Shendelzare explains. "Yuyart skytown can anchor to a mountain."

"Which mountain is it?"

"I don't know, I was only trying to get where I am supposed to go from the radiance of pearls I was given."

"Good... Look, we are advancing. Where are those pearls now?"

"It was supposed to be inside the bag I carry. It is red and has the symbol of the Throne of Screauk."

Shendelzare first speaks, "Symbol of the crown... I am going to get it now, the bag was inside." The after giving the lantern to Medusa, got back inside to bring Dragonus' bag.

Medusa looks back to Dragonus, though. Shendelzare always talked about Skywraths being very prideful, herself included. Why didn't he seem so?

"Dragonus?"

Dragonus' voice thickens. "Yes?"

Medusa smiles. "I see... Without Shendelzare, you are also prideful."

"Prideful? A skywrath can get away from anything, anywhere. Your threats don't concern me. So, you are lucky. If Shendelzare wasn't here, I would show you a couple tricks of mine."

"I don't think you should be over-confident of yourself, birdboy. Obviously, you seem very oblivious to things around you. But, let me give you a clue. Both Shendelzare and me have given up our beauty to get revenge... Do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"Revenge is our lifelong goal. Maybe, you are right and you are still in love with Shendelzare, but things won't go like how you think. Everything will not turn to normal once you overthrow Queen Shyderal. People who gets a taste of this poison never goes back. We made our deal knowing that."

"Everything longs for normal. I know that. Skywraths always know what is best for them. And our goddess is understanding. As soon as her wings are given back to her, she will become the most powerful queen Skywraths have ever seen."

"As soon as her wings are given to her? Shendelzare told me that since she is a spiritual existence, she can't grow a wing."

"Like, I said our goddess is understanding, so she will know what is good better than us."

"Then, why does she let Shyderal sit on her throne?"

Dragonus looked furiously at Medusa. But he knew that he can't answer this question.

"You don't know, huh? This is the difference between our goddesses, Yours can not even solve problems between her subjects and she can not choose who to give her magic."

"Shut up already. Heretic snake!"

Medusa laughs. "Dragonus. I am looking forward to see what decision you will make on the battlefield. Your powers or your emotions? Don't forget my words."

At that time Shendelzare gets back to the room with two red pearls that are bound to eachother. When she saw Dragonus looking at Medusa furiously, she wonders what happened.

"Medusa? What did you do?"

"Nothing? I only evaluated his knowledge on the world he is living in. It turned out to be low. He is weak to his emotions and anger.

Shendelzare wasn't surprised. "Sounds like Dragonus. Dragonus?"

"Shendelzare?"

"Tell us how do you use this."

"Okay... Closer you are to the direction, more radiant their sparkle become. The rope between them symbolizes the distance you have between you and the destination."

"Alright. Is there anyone else who has this artifact beside you?"

"Yes. A couple..."

"Good. We are taking this."

"But Shendelzare..."

"Shut up. I am making you a favor. You can't even do your role as a bad guy properly. Doing errands of Shyderal... Funny, you tried a lot to do exactly that, but still..."

"No, I just want to live in the Yuyart you govern."

"If that was the case, you would already put up the flag of rebellion. Since you didn't, it is obvious that you really don't want to..."

"But Shendelzare, you know that we can only retain our magic by staying obedient to the Throne of Screauk, if I rebel I would be pretty much unusable for your cause."

"Then why did Screauk herself gave me power? I am not obedient to throne."

"B... But..."

"Don't worry Dragonus, you will have a lot of time to think about this."

"What?"

"We are going to this destination of yours instead of you, while you are thinking of the direction your life just took..."

"You can't!"

"Why?"

"They would be too crowded and strong to overcome."

Medusa gets back into conversation for a little. " I can attack multiple people at once. Don't underestimate me."

"But..."

Shendelzare talks again. "Dragonus, the last time I looked, you were a hostage. I don't think you have a luxury to decide about this."

Medusa talks again. "Then, we should rest. We can leave tomorrow."

"Yes..."

"Good. I am going to bed, you can chit-chat with Dragonus."

"Okay."

Medusa gets out of the room and leaves Shendelzare and Dragonus. "Please Shendelzare, this would be a suicide. You have a long life ahead of you, don't do this."

"I am already done with life, Dragonus. I only long for vengeance now."

"Then come to me and let me help you. Let's try to do this together. You know you can't fight Skywrath soldiers by yourself."

"It is pretty normal to hear archmage of crown say that. But it was too easy for those three assasins to go into our castle that night."

"But they were bribed by Shyderal."

"It changes nothing. They at least were able to fool you."

Dragonus looked away from Shendelzare.

"Good night, Dragonus."

"Good night, Shendelzare. I am sorry."

"Don't be, I won't believe you."

Shendelzare also got out of the room and leaves Dragonus by himself in the darkness. It was moments like this Dragonus hated the most. Because he didn't have the answers for questions he asked himself.


End file.
